Nuestro secreto
by lackitwo
Summary: El misterioso trío sombrío, no se sabe quienes son o que mas hace, por otro lado, se encuentran los trillizos lideres de gimnasio de ciudad Gres, que, tambien son un muy peculiar trío - "El blanco y el negro siempre han sido polos opuestos, muy distintos entre si, pero ¿que pasa cuando una persona esta en ambas caras de la moneda?"


Buenas, aqui vengo con un one-shot, de bueno, el trío sombrío, soy de esas personas que piensa que este misterioso trío son los trillizos de ciudad Gres, es por los hechos del videojuego, y pues, por algunas partes del manga de pokemon Black/White, sin mas, los dejo con el fic

Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, es propiedad de game freack y Satoshi Tajiri

* * *

POV ?

El blanco y el negro siempre han sido polos opuestos, muy distintos entre si, pero ¿que pasa cuando una persona esta en ambas caras de la moneda? En la vida existe el bien y el mal, lo dulce y lo salado, la vida y la muerte, nunca hay un punto medio en las cosas, así que el hecho de estar en ambos lados a la vez es algo en extremo complejo, y, en verdad, algo muy peligroso

Fin POV ?

Una nueva mañana en ciudad Gres, y como siempre, en el famoso café del lugar, desde ya muy temprano había una larga fila de personas esperando a que abrieran, algunos solo para ver a los trillizos que atendían en el lugar y lo dirigían, y otros, la mayoría, iban al lugar a probar las exquisiteces suelos propios hermanos preparaban con pura dedicación y pasión

Bienvenidos a los clientes madrugadores, disculpen nuestra demora en abrir el café, tuvimos un pequeño percance en la cocina y nos tardamos mas de lo esperado-las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a los dueños del local, haciendo una reverencia hacia los clientes, y el que decía aquello era Cilan-en señal de disculpa, les daremos a todos un trato mejor que el habitual además de un "postre" que tendrá un sabor agradable al paladar y a la vista

Hoy nuestro especial de hoy es un soufflé de chocolate con relleno de almendras, puede acompañarlos de un te helado-comentaba con calma y lentitud el hermano de pelo azul, Cres mientras señalaba las cartas que tenia en su mano derecha con el menú del día

Yo les sugiero mas con un te de menta caliente, para poder calentar su día-aquel que le llevaba la contra al de azul, el hermano de cabello rojo, Chili, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a la vez con el ceño fruncido, característico en su persona

Hermano, no creo que la gente agrade de comer un soufflé con algo caliente, debes bajar un poco tu llama-aconsejaba en tono calmado, pero a la vez burlesco el de cabello azul, mientras miraba con un poco de molestia a su hermano, lo que molesta a este con lo tan impulsivo que es

tampoco es bueno comer algo fino con algo helado hermano, debes calentarte un poco-le comenta con molestia e indignación el de rojo, sacando ya la pokeball que pertenecía a su pansear, dispuesta a pelear  
Chili, Cres-les llamo la atención con severidad Cilan, a lo que ambos hermanos se tensan al escucharlo de esa manera, pero al verle mejor, notaron que sonreía con calma y ánimo-un attimo per favore, es una falta de respeto comer el postre antes de la comida, recuerden que somos camareros, deberíamos atender a la clientela con una sola eccellenza, ¿no creen?

Los dos sonríen a su manera, de acuerdo a lo que el de cabello verde decía y a la vez asentían con firmeza, dejando finalmente que el restaurant se llenara de gente, para comenzar su jornada de trabajo

POV ?

Nuestra rutina es sencilla, atendemos a los comensales de la mejor manera, siempre mejorando tanto nuestros dotes culinarios como nuestros dotes de combate, para darles una mejor experiencia en su estancia, pero, si tan solo supiera que todas esas sonrisas que les dedicamos y aquella cortesía única que nos caracteriza como lideres de gimnasio y camareros, esconde el sadismo y la frialdad de unos ninjas al servicio del equipo plasma, nos verían con otros ojos a los tres, y de seguro, nos repudiarian, pero no hay nada que hacerle a ello, Getchis nos salvo tiempo atrás y en pago por ello, nos dejamos absorber por la oscuridad para servirle

Fin POV ?

La tarde en aquel llugar paso como cualquier otro, sirviendo ya los clientes que iban a comer al lugar y entre los tres hermanos combatieron en la mañana, para darles un espectáculo a los comensales, además de aquello, tuvieron tan solo un par de combates de gimnasio oficiales, en los cuales ganaron y perdieron en 50-50, lo que encantaba a la clientela

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de los combates del día de hoy, al parecer ya no habrá mas retadores programados para hoy, así que comenzaremos a atenderles de lleno a ustedes signore e signori-les anunciaba Cilan a los presentes en el lugar mientras hacia una reverencia con elegancia, sacando varios alagos de tanto mujeres como de hombres por igual

Nuestro hermano cuando se lo propone puede llamar mucho la atención, tiene un toque único, ¿no Chili?-sonreia con levedad y calma Cres mientras firmaba unos cuantos autógrafos y se los entregaba a las jovencitas que venias expresamente a ver al trío

Es un poco irritante, pero esa actitud que tiene es una de las principales razones de nuestra fama-afirmaba Chili mientras hacia lo mismo que su hermano, una vez terminaron aquello entre los tres comenzaron a atender de nueva cuenta a los comensales

Buenas tardes drama, veo que usted acaba de llegar, es una pena que no haya contemplado nuestros desafíos, aquí tiene nuestra carta, cuando se decida solo llámenos a alguno de los tres y estaremos encantados de atenderle-atendía con cortesía el hermano de cabello azul mientras le entregaba la carta de comida a una mujer de cabellos café claro hasta el cuello, una ropa ligera pero discreta, de piel clara y ojos igual café claro

No es necesario una carta, vengo con ya en mente lo que quiero, un sticky toffe con un te de limón-negó ella aquella carta que le había extendido el de cabello azul, el cual frunció ligeramente el ceño en seriedad, pero volvió a sonreír con calma nuevamente

Entendido dama, como guste-asiente con calma Cres mientras hace una pequeña reverencia y viendo a donde estaban atendiendo sus otros hermanos-hermanos, tenemos un pedido de sticky toffe y te de limón  
Ambos levantaron la mirada en dirección del de cabello azul y asienten con calma pero con firmeza mientras continúan atendiendo el local con calma

Enseguida le traeré su pedido, y cerraremos el lugar pronto, le fuego ir luego a la parte trasera del edificio-aconsejaba con educación el chico mientras se retiraba de la mesa en dirección de la cocina del lugar con paso calmado, una vez ya estando solo su gesto cambio a uno sombrío y serio-así que tenemos una nueva misión, esto se esta tornando cada vez mas difícil, mantener dos vidas es agotador

¿Que haces demorandote tanto Cres? Tienes que servir el plato que te pidieron, recuerda que tenemos que mantener una imagen impecable-entraba a la cocina Chili viendo con algo de molestia a su hermano mientras comenzaba a servir lo que a él le habían pedido otros comensales

Solo estaba pensando estupideces como siempre dices Chili, y me perdí en mis pensamientos, le servire enseguida lo que pidió nuestra clienta-comenta con calma el de ojos azules mientras iba al freezer y sacaba lo necesario para preparar y decorar el pedido especial-oye Chili, ¿no has pensado alguna vez en lo que pudo haber sido si solo fuéramos lideres de gimnasio?

...-Chili se quedo en silencio un rato mientras pensaba lo que le había dicho Cres, a lo que luego de un momento solo bufo con un toque de burla-¿que fantasías piensas Cres? Tenemos un trabajo, y eso es servirle a lord Getchis por salvarnos hace tiempo, deja de pensar estupideces y sigue trabajando, Cilan dijo que en una hora mas cerrabamos

... Entendido Chili-asiente con calma el de ojos azules terminando de preparar la decoración del plato y preparando el te con aguda de su panpour-gracias panpour por eso, regresa

Una vez estuvo todo liso, fue a servirle el platillo a la mujer que se lo había pedido, y recibió, por debajo de la mesa, una pequeña carta la cual guardo con rapidez, cersiorarse de que nadie viera aquello

La hora de cierre llego con velocidad, debido a que los tres hermanos tuvieron mas trabajo en la última hora, ya que sin previo aviso, llegaron mas personas a probar la comida del restaurant, a lo que ninguno se podía negar, ya que, era una de las muchas cosas a la que se dedicaban, luego de cerrar el café de ciudad Gres, las calles como por milagro se vaciaron en el área donde ellos trabajaban, ya que, la mayoría de ahí transitaba dicha calle solo por entrar al edificio, en el callejón que daba a la parte trasera del gimnasio, se encontraba la mujer que hace rato había hablado con Cres, pero esta vez vestía el uniforme del equipo plasma, pero además de ella no había nadie mas

¿Cual es la misión que lord Getchis nos tiene para hoy?-frente a la chica aparecieron tres hombres, vestidos de negros, con mascaras que cubrían sus ojos y con el cabello blanco completamente

Si es algo aburrido como escoltar un grupo de baja categoría del equipo plasma no lo haremos, lo que necesitamos es acción-decía con molestia el que se encontraba al lado izquierdo con molestia en su voz

No puedes elegir que hacer y que no, debemos completar todas las misiones de lord Getchis sin chistar, aunque sea la mas pequeña-decía aquello calmado el que se encontraba a la derecha, a lo que recibe un gruñido de molestia por parte del otro

Silencio, estamos aquí para escuchar ordenes, no para pelear como niños pequeños, así que callen y presten atención-reprendía con enojo el del medio, callando a los otros dos, los cuales asienten sin decir palabra alguna en contra-y ¿cuales son las ordenes?

Ehm... Si... Lord Getchis necesita que vayan a pueblo arcilla al laboratorio de la profesora Encima y saboteen la información que a recolectado hasta ahora-les informa la mujer, a lo que los tres asienten con firmeza y se van del lugar dos de ellos, el tercero, el que se encontraba a la derecha, le entrega un sobre a la chica y se marcha apenas hace aquello

Te demoraste en partir, ¿que es lo que estabas haciendo ahí atrás?-le pregunta con seriedad el que se encontraba al medio de la formación, viéndolo mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza para poder contemplarlo

Tenia que informar algo, le entregue un sobre a ella con algo que iba dirigido a mi persona-le responde inmediatamente el que iba alcanzándolos recibiendo un largo silencio por parte de los otros-vamos, ella es como una fan de nuestro trabajo como lideres de gimnasio, solo le respondí una carta de amor que me entrego en el café

Esperamos que sea así y nada mas-le regaña con molestia el que se encontraba mas a la izquierda, y los tres se detienen a la vez sobre un techo, y ambos mirando al que iba mas rezagado

Vamos, vamos, no es nada mas que eso, una admiradora de nuestro trabajo diurno-les sonrie un momento el que estaba siendo pseudo interrogado, a lo que el que le había comentado lo anterior solo giro la cabeza a un lado con irritación

Bien, bien, no tenemos porque dudar, entre nosotros tres nunca hay secretos, somos trillizos después de todo, lo ultimo que debemos perder es la confianza entre los tres-calmaba la situación el único de los tres que no había hablado, aliviando la tensión del ambiente-hay que seguir, pongamos un limite, hay que terminar el trabajo antes de media noche, o sino, habrá el doble de entrenamiento tanto de batalla como culinario para los tres por igual

Si-respondieron ambos con calma volviendo los tres a su misión en dirección a pueblo arcilla, y con una gran velocidad,pero el que hace rato había quedado rezagado, tenia una gran duda en su interior

* * *

La chica que se había encontrado con el trío sombrío para entregarles su misión, aun se encontraba en el punto de encuentro, sentada en una caja de madera con la carta que le había entregado el chico con algo de nerviosismo, traga saliva y abre la carta para poder leer lo que le había puesto, el frente era su misma carta, en la que ponía

"¿no tienes queja alguna de tener una doble vida? Debe ser duro yo con suerte puedo con mi vida como miembro del equipo plasma, es admirable lo que haces, pero, ¿por que alguien como ustedes a escogido una vida así? Les iría bien solo como lideres de gimnasio, ah, eso no era a lo que iba mi carta, ¿tu me recomiendas seguir con el equipo plasma o rehacer mi vida? Sabes, antes de ser miembro del equipo plasma era florista, era buena en ello, pero un discurso de lord Getchis me convenció de unirme, ¿que me recomiendas?"

La chica leyó aquello que había escrito y su cara se puso roja, no sabia ahora que ya era tarde, como dedicarle todo aquello a otra persona, si era lo que siempre se guardaba para si, gira la hoja y encuentra lo que le había escrito en respuesta Cres, a lo que se sorprente lo que lee

"por primero, no deberías de admirarme, no soy mas que un vil doble cara, nuestro trabajo para Getchis es porque el una vez nos salvo la vida, y nosotros le pagamos dedicándole nuestra vida a cambio por su meta, fue por obligación y orgullo, y segundo, yo no debería decidir por ti, debes decidir tu sola, ya que la vida es tuya y solo tu sabes que hacer con ella, piensa en eso, y, si eliges volver a ser florista, me gustaría ver alguna vez un ramo hecho con tus manos"

Aquello la sorprendió completamente, no sabia quien de los dos le estaba respondiendo en la carta, si el líder de gimnasio sonriente y calmado de Cres, o si tan solo uno de los tres integrantes del trío sombrío, ya que la carta era una extraña combinación de frialdad y emocion

POV ?

Nuestra vida es una montaña rusa de mentiras y engaños, tenemos dos caras, la que mostramos a todo el mundo, la de los lideres de gimnasio carismáticos que servimos como lideres y camareros del lugar, y la que ocultamos ante todos, y solo mostramos cuando es necesario para nuestro líder y salvador, los de los fríos e insensibles miembros del trío sombrío, que solo obedece ordenes sin chistar y sin importar que orden dedicamos, desde lo mas pequeño como asegurar artefactos bajo nuestro mando o incluso acabar con entrenadores de la manera mas cruda si es necesario, hoy en día me pregunto, ¿quien de los dos somos en verdad? ¿Los lideres de gimnasio o las sombras que obedecen? Ya es muy difícil de distinguir aquella realidad, y eso en verdad me jode mucho

Fin POV ?

* * *

Y eso sería lo que tenía en mente, espero que les haya agradado lo que leyeron, y pues, eso es algo de lo que pienso, y pues, quise subir esto de

1.-desde hace tiempo quería hacer algo similar a este one-shot

2.-no hay muchos fics de este trío, es mas, son casi escasos, así que, les dejo aqui este aporte al fandom y a estos dos tríos xD

-.-no se olviden de pasar a mi pagina tensaishipper fanfics, donde estaré subiendo ideas para futuros proyentos y para actualizaciones de mi otro fic-.-


End file.
